Blinded
by SirKishinuma
Summary: Rina Azuma wakes up in Heavenly Host Elementary School noticing something extremely horrifying. Will she along with her four friends be able to escape alive, or will they die a gruesome death in that damned school, one by one?


_Hello! My first fanfiction 'The Rain' has gotten so much positive feedback so far that I decided to start another one! All the characters are OC's but I'm going to leave some references to the original group. Warning, this might be depressing to read but I hope you will be able to enjoy this in some way. And I'm still going to post chapters for 'The Rain', so if some of you is worrying about it, you shouldn't. But yeah, here we go._

* * *

"Aaaahh!" Rina Azuma screamed recoiling as she woke up. Where was she? She could tell she was laying on a wooden floor, but it was pitch black, she couldn't see a thing. Neither could she hear any sounds. She got on her knees.

"Kaede?! Kuroki?!" she called her friends in panic. "Maemi? Uzumaki? This isn't funny!" But she didn't hear her friends' laugh nor see them turning on the lights, laughing and telling her she had been tricked. She felt tears bursting out from her eyes. Everything was still blank. She heard her own voice echoing quietly from the walls... At least she wasn't deaf… But was she… blind? The thought of that made her shiver. No, that couldn't be it. It was just really dark. Yeah. That had to be it. But what had happened…? Why was she there…? Why was she all alone…? She rubbed her short blue hair, and tried to remember something. She would take anything…

***flashback***

"Come on, this'll be fun!" Kaede Hatake exclaimed as she led Rina, Tatsuo Kuroki, Maemi Aoi and Daichi Uzumaki into her house's basement. "What are we exactly doing in here?" Tatsuo asked. He didn't seem to like situation much, and Rina understood that. "You will see…" Kaede said mysteriously. As the others were already down, Daichi took a hold of Maemi's hand and helped her down the stairs. That was pretty unnecessary… "Oh, thanks sweetie..." Maemi smiled and kissed him on the lips. Couldn't they stop all that relationship stuff, they were at Kaede's birthday party! Rina glanced at Tatsuo. He was staring at the ground. Kaede, in turn, was looking pretty uncomfortable. "Um, so, you all must be wondering why I have brought you here…" Her expression turned excited. Everyone was now looking at her confused. She seemed to enjoy her role. Kaede slowly moved his hand into his pocket. "Ta-Da!" she proclaimed as she majestically pulled out a silly looking paper doll.

Rina remembered what had happened… They had done that weird charm Kaede claimed she had found on the internet. They all had had to repeat '_Sachiko, we beg of you_' or something like that five times in their minds. They had done it, and… some sort of earthquake happened… and then she probably had lost consciousness, because she couldn't remember any further. But where was she? She kept asking herself that question. Well, she definitely was _somewhere_, and her friends had to be around. Or at least she hoped so. But wait… She had to take action! She couldn't just sit there waiting for a miracle to happen. So she took a deep breath, gathered all her courage and started carefully crawling forward, groping her way with her hands. Maybe she would find a light switch on a wall or something. As she moved she felt something sticky on the floor. It made her have goose bumps. Then she realized that it had started getting warmer… Was there a source to it ahead? She kept crawling… And then her hands hit something. It was something metallic, and it was standing up. She felt the thing in her hands. It continued going upwards… Her hands started getting hotter… The metal changed to some weird material she didn't recognize… And then…

"OUCH!" she yelled and pulled her hands away quickly. There was a flame on top of the… thing. Her fingers had burned. She sobbed in pain, but soon it turned into hysteric crying as she understood what the thing was. It was a candle._ A lit candle_. And she couldn't see the light of it. She tried blinking, she felt her eyelids closing and opening, but it didn't help. "Please…! Someone!" She hadn't ever been that scared in her entire life. "Help me! _I'm blind!_" She collapsed on the floor, crying. This had to be a nightmare… That was the only clear explanation… Then she heard someone say her name.

Kaede woke up, though she still kept her eyes closed. What had happened? Where was she? She was laying on a wooden floor apparently. She jumped up as she heard someone cry for help. She looked at the direction of the sound. It was Rina! She was crying by a lit candle.

"Rina! Are you okay?" she asked, running to her. "K-Kaede?" Rina slurred as tears kept bursting out of her eyes. Something looked odd in those eyes… They were normally bright blue, but now they looked fuzzy and grey… Not complete grey, but they had a new shade in them which she hadn't seen before. Rina moved them around wildly.

"Are you okay…? And is something wrong... with your eyes?" Kaede asked really concerned, kneeling in front of her. "I… I think…" Rina sobbed "…I'm blind." Kaede's eyes went wide open. "No…" she gasped. "Do you have any idea what this place is? Tell me what you see!" Rina shouted panicking. "Calm down! It's okay…" Kaede tried calming her down, though she knew nothing was okay. It was really dark, the walls and floor looked rotten and really old. There was also dangerous and deep looking gaps on the floor. She could lie that the place looked nice, now that Rina couldn't see, but she couldn't do that. Not to her best friend. "Well… it's dark… Everything looks old… And there's big ruptures on the floor, so be careful." Rina looked more frightened every second. Kaede noticed some desks on the back of the room, one desk close to a door, and a blackboard behind it. "Wait… this is a classroom!" she exclaimed. "We must be in a school of some sort!" The information didn't seem to make Rina relieved. "But how did we end up here?" "I don't know…" Rina muttered with her grey eyes staring at nothingness "but remember that charm we tried? This might be related to this…" Kaede was stunned. She remembered now… They had done the charm… And after an earthquake the floor under them had collapsed… "This is my fault! I was the one that wanted to try out the charm!" she sobbed. "And now you're blind!" She felt so terrible. It was all her fault. "No, relax! You couldn't have possible known this would happen!" Rina comforted her. "Hey, our friends have to be around here somewhere, right? We should go look for them!" She was probably right, they shouldn't just sit there. After a second Kaede nodded, but then she felt really stupid and bad. Rina couldn't see... "Yeah…" she agreed. "I'll be your eyes." Rina was able to flash a smile. Kaede helped her up and kept holding her tight. "Okay, I'll lead you to the door… hold onto me…" "Wait…" Rina said. "I… when I woke here, I was crawling on the floor and came across something sticky… Can you tell me what it is?" Kaede looked at the floor... a few feet from the candle, there was a pool of… dry blood. She gulped loudly. "What is it?!" Rina asked hastily. Kaede hesitated. "It's… nothing…" she murmured and turned back.

Rina was walking slowly holding onto Kaede. The worst panic had already faded away from her. Kaede's presence was comforting, though she still was pretty horrified of the situation. She couldn't just loose her sight randomly… But if it had happened, she might be able to get it back. "Okay, we're almost at the door…" she heard Kaede inform her. But then a loud squeak filled the room. It came directly from the front. Someone had opened the door. "Eek!" Kaede screamed and fell to the floor, taking Rina with her. "Oh my God… Azuma! Hatake! Are you alright?!" Rina heard Tatsuo's voice and footsteps coming closer from the door. His voice was music to her ears. But then she started feeling sad, knowing that she possibly wasn't going to see his cute face ever again.

* * *

_Let me know what you think of this new story! I've noticed that my fanfic's first chapters are always kinda slow, like pretty much nothing happens, but there will be more 'action' in next ones._


End file.
